How to make an eletric vip door
How to make a Electric Vip Door 1. Insert a brick and call it Electric Vip Door. 2. Insert in that brick a script call it Electric Vip Door script. 3. In that script put this code in it. 4.The code ▼(as follows)▼. print ("VIP Shirt Door Script Loaded") -- This script updated by Evenmoper -- list of account names allowed to go through the door.permission = {",","" } -- This is how many people can still get through, so u don't have to change shirts. You can also have another friend here. -- TextureId of the VIP shirt.texture = "" -- Go to the wiki below this script to find out how to change the shirt. And paste the link in between the "" marks. function checkOkToLetIn(name) for i = 1,#permission do -- convert strings to all upper case, otherwise we will let in -- "Evenmoper" but not "evenmoper" or "eVeNmOpEr" if (string.upper(name) string.upper(permissioni)) then return true end end return false end local Door = script.Parent function onTouched(hit) print("Door Hit") local human = hit.Parent:findFirstChild("Humanoid") if (human ~= nil ) then if human.Parent.Torso.roblox.Texture texture then --the shirt Door.Transparency = 0.7 Door.CanCollide = false wait(4) -- this is how long the door is open Door.CanCollide = true Door.Transparency = 0 -- a human has touched this door! print("Human touched door") -- test the human's name against the permission list elseif (checkOkToLetIn(human.Parent.Name)) then print("Human passed test") Door.Transparency = 0.7 Door.CanCollide = false wait(4) -- this is how long the door is open Door.CanCollide = true Door.Transparency = 0 else function stick(x, y) weld = Instance.new("Weld") weld.Part0 = x weld.Part1 = y local HitPos = x.Position local CJ = CFrame.new(HitPos) local C0 = x.CFrame:inverse() *CJ local C1 = y.CFrame:inverse() * CJ weld.C0 = C0 weld.C1 = C1 weld.Parent = x end function onTouched(part) local h = part.Parent:findFirstChild("Humanoid") or part.Parent:findFirstChild("Zombie") if h~=nil then wait(0.001) h.Health = 0 children = h.Parent:children() part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").BrickColor = BrickColor.new(26) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Anchored = true part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 1part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 1 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 0part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 0 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 1part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 1 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 0part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 0 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 1part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 1 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 0part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 0 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 1part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 1 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 0part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 0 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 1 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 1part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 1 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Reflectance = 0 part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Reflectance = 0part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Reflectance = 0 wait(0.1) part.Parent:findFirstChild("Head").Anchored = false part.Parent:findFirstChild("Torso").Anchored = false part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Arm").Anchored = false part.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Arm").Anchored = false part.Parent:findFirstChild("Left Leg").Anchored = falsepart.Parent:findFirstChild("Right Leg").Anchored = false for i=1,#children do if(childreni.className "Part" and childreni.Name ~= "Torso") then stick(childreni, h.Parent.Torso) end if(childreni.className "Hat") then stick(childreni.Handle, h.Parent.Torso) end end end end script.Parent.Touched:connect(onTouched) endend end script.Parent.Touched:connect(onTouched) 5. Save it to Roblox call it "Electric Vip Door". 6. You're done!